


Freaks

by arkhmtodd



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhmtodd/pseuds/arkhmtodd
Summary: yeehaw





	Freaks

It was December 14th and after months of what seemed infinite loads of projects and assignments, the winter break had finally arrived. 

Five months, Aaron thought, five months since I stopped taking the drugs. Five months since I met Tommy. He let himself smile at the memory of meeting who he considered now his best friend. “Hey, umm, I’m Tom Jennis, but you can call me Tommy. I’m your new roommate.” A hand reached his way.  
Tommy was a bit taller than him and had sharp features that went well with his pale skin and black hair. He was wearing a baby blue shirt and dark gray sweatpants. He looked built too. 

“Aaron García.” Aaron said taking a hand away from his books to reach Tommy’s. “And, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything but what do you mean new roommate? I thought it would be the same as last year.” 

Tommy moved his hand to the back of his neck. “I thought so too, but apparently we had to put our names on a list with who we wanted to be with and since two students, who happen to be you and me, didn’t signed up, we are now paired together.” He said quickly. “Sorry, I speak fast sometimes when I’m nervous.”

Aaron didn’t like the idea of sharing a room with a stranger. Not like his previous roommate and him were close but at least he didn’t feel uncomfortable with her around. Each of them minded their own business and even talk and hang out from time to time. He’d be fine if it was another girl, but he couldn’t be that lucky, could he? Instead, he was paired with a guy who seemed way too noisy for his liking and, guessing by the few times he’s seen him in the hallways, he was popular too. 

•

“Hello? Earth to Aaron.” Aaron saw a hand waving in front of his face. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” He asked dumbfounded. 

“I asked you if you wanted to go grab some ice cream. Man, I know this is our first day of break, but can you not go into zombie state right now? We got plenty of days to sleep.” Tommy was standing in front of him now. “Unless you’re not feeling well, I mean I did kinda dragged you out of the dorms and it’s kinda late right now.” He said with a worried tone. 

“No, I’m good. Ice cream would be nice. I was just thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?”

Aaron smirked. “Just about who I thought you were a self proclaimed ‘cool guy’ when I first met you.” He said teasingly. 

Tommy’s cheeks turned pink. “Aww you think I’m cool.” 

“No, I said I thought you were a—“ he was suddenly cut off by someone brushing his shoulder as they were passing by. He saw fast images of a war and a girl being exploited in a circus by making her use her fire and lightning powers. 

Wait. Powers? That can not be, he thought. Aaron’s head was spinning. He was sure he was the only one with abilities in the city. 

“Hey! Look where—“ Aaron stopped Tommy by putting his hand on his chest. She’s... she’s like me, he let him know with his touch. 

“Are you sure?” Tommy said surprised. Aaron just nodded quickly before turning back to the girl. 

“Sorry.” The girl said right before turning around to begin to walk again. 

“Wait!” Aaron screamed, causing the girl to look at him with confusion and a bit of annoyance. She seemed to be on a rush. 

“Have to go.” The girl turned around again, but this time Aaron grabbed her arm before she could run away. 

She looked scared and before Aaron let go of her, the images were going through his head again, this time clearer, allowing him to learn the girl’s name and also feel the way her heart was beating. She was starting to panic. “Please, let go or I wil—“

“I’m sorry.” He interrupted. “I just... I know what you can do.” He couldn’t think of something better to say and even if it wasn’t the best way to approach someone who could probably burn you alive, it was way better than ‘oh I know who you are. In fact, I just kinda learned everything about you’. 

“What? Let go of me, creep.” The girl, whose name he caught as ‘Laila’ said threateningly. 

“Laila.” Her eyes widened. “That’s your name, isn’t it?” He finally let go of her, assuming she wouldn’t try to run away this time. “I know... about your abilities. I, um, I’m... like you... kind of.” He still hating talking about his powers. He hated them. No matter how much time has passed. No matter how many times Tommy had tried to tell him he’s not a monster and that he can help people. He can’t forgive himself for what he did in the past. For hurting someone he loved.

Before Laila could ask him how he knew her name or talk him off, he started talking again. “I can see things... feel things... memories of other people... when I touch them.” He paused. “When we touched I could see into your memories. That’s how I know your name. I’m sorry.” He looked down. Even if he had been ‘training’, as Tommy called it, he still didn’t have full control of what he could and couldn’t do, which made him see things he didn’t mean to see sometimes. 

“Could you come with us? Please? I think he could use someone who’s one the same train.” Tommy spoke from behind in his usual calmed tone. “Plus, I’m starting to worry about his lack of friends.”

Aaron was about to apologize for it but he stopped when he heard Laila’s voice agreeing to the offer. He was so going to kill Tommy after this, but he couldn’t deny that the air had gotten lighter thanks to his comment. 

•

The three of them made it to the dorms around 11pm. One would have thought that the security guard would have stopped them to ask what were they doing with a girl at this hour, but he didn’t seem to notice, or to care. 

“Sorry for the mess. We just started with our school break.” Tommy said opening the door of their room. 

The room was like a little apartment. It had a small open kitchen, a tiny living room with a tv and what seemed to be one bathroom and two bedrooms. 

“You can stay in my room or in the couch if you’re not comfortable with that.” Aaron said without looking at her. “Unless you actually have somewhere to go.”

“Don’t be rude, man.” Tommy whispered into his ear. “You can sit in the couch, Laila.” He smiled at her and so, she sat down. 

“Why did you invite her here in the first place?” Aaron said giving him a sharp look. 

“Hey, you were the one who pulled that ‘I know what you can do’ shit out there. What was your idea, anyway? Tell her that shit and then walk away? She could need help.” Tommy snapped back at him. “And she could help you too.” His eyes softened. 

Aaron sighed. “Alright.”

“I could go if you don’t want me here.” Laila said standing up from the couch. 

“No, no. I’m sorry. I’m not really used to meeting people like me. I didn’t even think there were more in the city.” He said kindly pushing her down into the couch again. 

“Well, I have to go. You can stay for as long as the security guards don’t find out you are not a student here.” Tommy said grabbing his jacket again. 

“It’s almost midnight, don’t you want to stay and go tomorrow morning?” Aaron said concerned. 

“Nah. I can take care of myself and I’m pretty sure my Uber driver won’t try to kill me.” He pointed out. “Goodbye Laila, And see you later, creep.” 

“Fuck off.” He could hear Tommy laughing in the hallway. He turned back to Laila and caught her creeping a soft and somewhat nostalgic smile. 

“So what’s your story? Where were you running to?” Aaron placed himself in front of her, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. 

“Thought you could read minds.” Laila said flatly. 

“Well, it comes and goes. I’m still getting a hand of it. And I’m pretty sure there are some things people like us would like to omit from their stories. I just want to know what I can know, besides your name.” And just like that, Laila told him about what had happened to her and her family, her religion and what she had lived in the circus she was running away from when they met. 

“What about you? What’s your story? If I can know.” He stiffened. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“When... when I was twelve I... hurt someone. It was an accident, but... I couldn’t risk hurting anyone again so I tried to find a way out.” He breathed. “Some guy stopped me and said he could help me; I followed him and he gave me... medicine for my condition. I took it for years until Tommy found out and thought I had an addiction; he didn’t know what the pills were for so he hid them from me to try to help. I had a... bad reaction to that, but now he’s helping me figure out how everything works.” He remembered the night when that happened. He got a dangerous fever and couldn’t control his body. He almost killed Tommy that time without realizing it, just like he almost had done the same to someone eight years ago. 

“There are more people like us.” Laila shoved him out of his train of thought. “We need to find them.”

“What? Listen, kid, just because we are not the only ones struggling with shit like this doesn’t mean we all have to stick together.” 

“Then why did you stopped me on the street? If you didn’t want to stick together then why didn’t you just let me go?” She said standing up from the couch and looking him in the eye. 

He stood quietly for a minute. “God.” He took his right hand to his head in an attempt to stop his growing headache. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

“Your eyes!! What are you doing?!” Laila asked, noticing how his eyes have turned completely white. 

“You wanted to find others like us, didn’t you? The heartbeats of the ones like us are slightly different. I can feel them, but let me tell you something, if these people aren’t in New York then we are calling this out.” 

After some minutes, Aaron came back to normal, feeling a little dizzy after the stunt he pulled. 

“Any luck?” Laila asked trying to help him steady himself. 

“Three.” He straightened himself. “There are three others in New York City.” 

Laila seemed happy to hear that. Aaron couldn’t help to smile at her. “Well, let’s go reunite the freak show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love you clowns <3


End file.
